No More Sad Songs
by jimmySLOTH
Summary: The life of a rock star is NOT glamorous. Yamato Ishida will tell you for himself. It's so boring to be alone. But you can't get rid of sad songs. No more sad songs? Forget it. --CHAPTER TWO iS UP!--
1. Chasing Destiny

No More Sad Songs  
~jimmySLOTH  
  
The life of a rock star is NOT glamorous. Yamato Ishida will tell you for himself. It's so boring to be alone. But you can't get rid of sad songs. No more sad songs? Forget it.  
  
Chapter One- No More Sad Songs  
-Disclaimer: Pshaw. Ya'll know what is mine and what isn't by now. Just for perks, I'll put a star by the things that are mine. Alrighty.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Summer sun is tasty to the mind. It's just so refreshing that you will indulge, but at the same time it's as if it's a boundary, a mother scolding her child, you may not have any more because it will ruin your appetite. And in a way, it's bad to have too much, but it's better to have too much than none at all.  
Summer sun is also a freedom. Freedom to the children, a freedom from the pressures of schooling, yet also a freedom to teens and adults, because summer is somehow lifts spirits and tells you that this is your time, so go enjoy it. At the same time it is a warning, to not let the joys of life slip through your fingers, grab it before it's gone forever!!  
To Yamato Ishida, summer sun is not tasty to the mind, not freeing, not a boundary, and not a warning. To him, summer sun is endless and pressing, and despite the fact that he is merely 18 years of age, it is not a freedom he can indulge in. It is an extremely long workday. It is also a sanctuary to loneliness. He can never break free and never be indulgent.  
The life of a rock star is NOT glamorous. Yamato Ishida will tell you for himself. It's so boring to be alone. But you can't get rid of sad songs. No more sad songs? Forget it. Sad songs are all Yamato has in the summer. You want to take that away? You're crazy.  
Of course summer sun is not torture to all. To some people, summer sun is the time for beaches and buddies, tans and hanging out, surfing and skateboarding, and goofing around, too. Summer sun is not a torture in every aspect; on the contrary it is a treat down to each last warm ray of light.  
Especially to Samantha Tobey. To her, summer sun is deliciously intoxicating, a devil with pleasure, good and bad at the same time, but both so overpowering that it seems natural to be standing there, the mix just showering over your body, with no one bothering to warn you, don't just stand there and let it get away!! And though Samantha Tobey is but 17 years of age, the tender age when youth think that time should slow down so that they will never leave the carefree nature of childhood, Samantha wishes that time would speed up just enough for her 18th birthday, which will be in exactly one month, on September seventh.  
And so, whether good or bad, summer sun will always come, and in time you must learn to just accept it.  
Samantha Tobey stood on her Californian front porch, waiting for her best friends Shannon Grey and Clay Marshall to pick her up for surfing. Her long dirty-blonde hair billowed softly in the wind as her greenish teal eyes were shining with anticipation.  
Shannon's familiar forest green Jeep Wrangler pulled into Samantha's driveway. Clay jumped out immediately and ran over to the other girl. Clay had short strawberry blonde hair and was the only guy in the troop. His blue eyes sparkled excitedly. "Sam... sorry we're late. But you'll never believe this," he said, producing from his pocket three front row tickets to the Teenage Wolves concert, and also three backstage passes.  
Samantha shook her head in disbelief. The Teenage Wolves were only her favorite band in the entire world, and she just happened to have a huge crush on the bassist, Yamato Ishida. He was just the sexiest guy there was, and although she didn't even know him, she loved him. "H-How d-did you get these?" Samantha asked Clay.  
Clay grinned. "Magic, Sam, Magic. So are you coming tonight, to the concert of your life, or are you going to sit this one out?"  
"CLAY I LOVE YOU!" shouted Samantha, latching onto him and hugging him and exclaiming her gratitude. She was finally going to meet Yamato. Could things get any better?  
Hours before the performance of his life, Yamato secretly wondered if anyone paid attention to his music. They were more interested in the beat and the boys as apposed to the actual lyrics. This hurt him, because the lyrics were a part of his soul, his soul, which he was willing to sell for top dollar, his soul, which no one ever paid attention to anyone, and wouldn't it be nice if for once someone did?  
'I don't want to do this I don't want to and you can't make me, you can't make me do I make myself clear THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN!' Yamato thought silently to himself, as his band mates 'Milky' (who's real name was Marshall), Craig, Jake, and Taichi walked in. Milky was known as Milky for one reason- his milky skin. He had grey-yellow eyes and dark brown hair, which did not help his milky-ness. Craig was redheaded, with brown eyes, while Jake and Taichi had brown hair and brown eyes. Taichi, however, had a LOT more hair than Jake. Yamato himself had gelled Yellow-Blonde hair and icy blue eyes, icy only for the fact that they were crystal clear and puzzling.  
Milky smiled. "Alright Wolves. Are we up to it tonight?"  
Yamato sighed. 'I will not NO DON'T MAKE MEEEEEE' he cried out silently, instead giving an extremely fake half-smile and saying "Whatever, let's just give the people what they paid for."  
Jake grinned. "Well put Yama. And don't worry; they WILL get what they paid for. And so will..." He paused to look down at a sheet of paper. "Clay, Samantha, and Shannon. They won the backstage passes. Lucky, lucky."  
Yamato didn't want to do this. But he supposed he had to. And in the end, he had to do everything he was told. In the end... he was just a puppet.  
  
-_-_-_-  
//you could tell me tonight, that maybe the world would end//  
//that the sun wouldn't rise, and it was gunna rain again//  
//just as long as she's in my arms... it's gunna be a perfect day//  
  
jSLOTH says REVIEW REVIEW children!! Hahaha. Hope you liked, I will update ASAP. Love and kisses, jimmySLOTH. 


	2. Kiss and Tell

No More Sad Songs  
Chapter Two: Mony, Mony!  
~jimmySLOTH  
  
[bAm bAm]  
  
Disclaimer: Uh.. yeah.. figure it out for yourself...  
  
~~ Announcement: In honor of upcoming Valentine's Day, my new scene changer thingy ma-bob will be the thingy you see below. ^_^;; Enjoy!!  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
Samantha's palms were cold and dry. Whatever happened to the whole sweaty palms thing? Maybe she was so scared of what was about to happen that her palms had practically given up on sweating. And to make things worse, Shannon wasn't there. She'd gone missing ever since the concert had ended, and Sam just knew that if she missed her only chance to see Taichi she would actually kill herself.  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
This is utterly stupid. This is stupid and I don't want to take part in it. It's one thing for people to like my music, it's another thing entirely to meet the obsessive freaks that run this world right into hell.  
  
Yamato Ishida sat contemplating this whole stupid "meet-and-greet" thing for a long time. Why the hell did he have to meet these freaks?? Milky WAS a freak, of course HE wouldn't have a problem with it. And Taichi was ALWAYS out with his weirdo girlfriend anyway, and so he probably just thought this would make her like him even more. Craig and Jake... they're indifferent biased pigs. Who cares what they think? Yamato certainly didn't. And forget whoever thought he should.  
  
Never-the-less, Yamato found himself waiting for the twerps to arrive. The dumb twerps that he was now responsible for. Why was he always responsible for everything, anyway? It's not that he was irresponsible, but... it just kind of got on his nerves. But, since it was his duty to obey, he just... obeyed.  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
Samantha looked around the room shyly, as her eyes lit upon Yamato Ishida, sitting in the corner, staring right back at her.  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
Yamato sat paralyzed as a blonde girl blinked oddly at him from across the room. 'So this must be Samantha...' he thought. His lips curled into a dry smile. She's cute. Wait... scratch that... she's one of those stupid 'OH GOODNESS YOU'RE SUCH A COOL GUY' fangirls, isn't she? Why else would she be here? And what could I possibly find in her that I couldn't find within myself??  
  
Yamato stood up. "Samantha, right. Where's your pals?"  
  
Samantha blinked a couple of times. "I-I can't find Shannon. And Clay's behind me." As she spoke, a young boy with Strawberry Blonde hair entered the room and smiled.  
  
Yamato smiled sweetly at Samantha. "You're a friend of Shannon's?? Well isn't that just peachy." He turned around and called out "YAGAMI!! Get out here!!" How could Samantha not know? Her little friend was Taichi's GiRLFRiEND. This is too good to be true. Just too good to be true. She's a gorgeous girl, all right, but that doesn't mean this Samantha girl will win my heart just yet.  
  
Taichi spun out of another room with Shannon right behind him. I watched as Samantha went from bewilderment to shock, and from shock to dazed bewilderment again. "SAMANTHA!!" Shannon called with a frown. "I was going to tell you!!" Hah. Sure that little freak was. She probably didn't even think of that Sam girl when she was with her one, her only, Taichi. They're pigs, the both of them, why would that stupid girl Shannon even WANT friends when she could spend the day with a rockstar? Hell, I'd trade my life for hers ANY DAY. At least she has friends, and a private life, and doesn't have to spend her life with a bunch of nasty pigs.  
  
Samantha looked at me without even acknowledging Shannon and immediately blushed. "Sorry... This took me a little by surprise."  
  
I shook my head elegantly. "No problem. And we weren't properly introduced." I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "Yamato Ishida. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
And somehow I found myself go numb.  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
'He-he kissed my hand' is all that ran through Samantha's mind for a while. He actually kissed her. He had actually, matter-of-factly, kissed her.  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
Is it possible that she's been what I've been searching for all along??  
  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
[x][o][x][o][x]  
  
Hey guys! Sorrie that this chapter is s0o0o0o0o0o boring and s0o0o0o0o0o short. My computer HATES me lately and I've not had the time nor the resources to type this up, so here it is. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and please continue to send them!! –MEG iSHiDA 


End file.
